


心盲4

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 9





	心盲4

幾雙手幾雙腿  
方會令你喜歡我 順利無阻  
你愛我別管我幾雙耳朵  
共我放心探戈  
——陳奕迅《大開眼戒》

关斌后半夜就醒了。  
情热已经完全褪去，留下一身酸痛。  
张宁从身后抱着他，脸贴着他的后颈。浓烈的信息素已经散去，留下沾着柠檬酸涩的香料气息。  
他小心翼翼地从他怀里抽离，拖着身子下了床。捡起散落的湿透的衣物时，借着窗帘缝隙里逃进来的月光，他瞥见张宁背上交错的深深浅浅的新鲜抓痕，甚至有牙印——那是他情动时发泄的产物。  
张宁似乎察觉了响动，却并没有醒，翻了一个身。人陷在柔软的床榻里让他看起来没有平日八面玲珑的危险气息。

被蹂躏过的地方火辣辣地疼着，关斌将那几件衣服丢进洗衣篮，总觉得心口也烧着了一般不知道是痛是痒，还是焦灼。  
他这才意识到自己做了这样荒唐的事，竟然没有半分悔意。  
有什么悔呢？他实在无法否认自己喜欢张宁，从他推开浴室门走近他那一刻起，他就无法抑制地高兴。  
杨家也好，张宁也好，左右这一切都是从天而降的，他拒绝不得，总不能说坦然接受也是罪吧。他负气地想。

关斌冲了一个冷水澡，出来时张宁已经醒来，坐在床上。  
“你醒了？”青年的声音本来是青涩带着些软糯的，疯狂的情事使之变得沙哑许多。  
“三少。”张宁转过身来，屋里太黑，彼此都看不清对方的表情。  
关斌突然很想抽烟。他高中时学会的，彼时母亲工作很忙，能分给他的精力总是有限的，学业的压力和分化带来的无措几乎淹没了他。  
他拉开床头柜的第一格抽屉拿出一盒烟和打火机，抽出一根递给张宁。  
张宁摇摇头，“我有哮喘。”  
关斌拉开窗帘，站在窗边点燃了那根烟。用力吸一口，没有过肺，旋即吐出一片云雾。

“多谢你，今日。”他半天才启齿。  
张宁沉默了一会，道：“对唔住，三少。”  
“……你帮咗我，点解要讲对唔住。”关斌盯着烟卷那头不断向上攀爬的焦边。  
好学生做得多了，总是下意识想解释。可他还要解释什么呢？我不是故意在你来的时候发/情？只是偏偏在这时候抑制剂找不到了？  
木已成舟了，再多的不可抗力在张宁面前也像欲盖弥彰，更平白让人觉得自己懦弱好拿捏。  
或许将姿态摆高些，还能换来些谈判的余地。

“杨……老爷同二小姐知唔知你系Alpha？”  
张宁露出一个苦笑：“唔知。”  
关斌转过头来，两两对视气氛便有些紧张。  
“……三少，无论如何请你帮我保守呢个秘密。”张宁站嘴里是请求，却并没有摆出求人的姿态。他们此刻是一条船上的蚂蚱了。  
关斌对着窗外弹了弹烟灰，眼神躲闪着不敢投向他，“你点解会觉得，我有能力帮你保守秘密？”  
“老爷最憎有人呃佢。如果俾人知我伪造性别，我会冇咗份工噶。”  
“咁你点解要扮beta？又系我面前暴露身份？”  
“……我只系想帮你，一时冇谂到咁多。”  
张宁其人实在圆滑得可怕，既避开了他的质问，又叫他仿佛一拳拳打在棉花上，那些无厘头的焦灼和气愤消失殆尽。  
一滴雨水砸下来，砸灭了关斌架在窗台边上的烟头。随即有更多雨点落下，噼里啪啦，窗外的山景很快就朦胧起来。  
“好。”关斌赌气地把烟头丢了出去，“不过我保证唔到一直帮你保密。”  
“多谢三少。”

张宁终于掀开被子下了床，到一旁的洗衣篮里翻找自己的衣服。  
“喂，湿噶。”关斌忍不住皱起眉头。  
“我知，唔紧要。”张宁固执地穿上那套湿透的西服，然后回归平日的精干模样，看不出半点狼狈。  
“我谂我应该走了……对唔住。”  
一场意外的偷欢到了散场的时候，他得回到他的正牌女友身边去了。  
“你有你嘅难处。”他说。  
他看着张宁拿起床头的百达翡丽手表，放进公文包里。  
然后转过身来，在关斌的额头上落下一吻。  
像是臣服，又像是安抚着心爱的宠物。唯独不是留恋。  
也足以叫关斌的心狠狠颤动一阵。  
好在屋里黑着，否则他当为自己通红的脸颊无地自容。  
他走到房间门口的储物柜，拿出一把伞塞给他：“出边落紧雨，你带把遮走。”  
“多谢。”  
“我就唔送你落去了。”  
“好，我走先。”  
房门被小心地关上，随着皮鞋敲击木地板的声音渐行渐远，空间里静得只听见雨声。

关斌只觉得一身的力气骤然消失，陷进床榻蜷缩起来。  
被子里还残留着两种信息素交融的气味，鼻子莫名酸酸的。  
数起来不过打了两三次照面，却已经打到床上去了，甚至生出了交换秘密的联系，实在叫人匪夷所思。  
可他已经开始隐隐期待下一次见面。

但之后的一段时间，关斌都没有再见到张宁。  
只是在家庭聚餐上听说他某天下班回家淋了雨，病了一场。  
Joey又向父亲抱怨他给张宁的工作太多，让他好长时间都没空和她约会。  
关斌脸上没反应，心里却得意起来。  
为着他在他背上留下那些吻痕抓痕，他确实得躲着女友好些天了。

转学的手续也陆续办完了，关斌很快转入了杨生安排的贵族高校。  
踏入校门的那一刻，他才发觉自己彻底来到了另一个世界，且再也不可能回到从前的日子了。  
这里的每一位学生都不仅是学生，他们的背后是政界商界的名门大鳄，简单的社交关系下是盘根错节的利益关系。这是关斌闭着眼睛能够想到的。  
象牙塔的秘密当然远不止这些。

Alpha和Omega的生活区被细长的Beta生活区划分为两个世界，仅有一条道路相沟通。  
除了常规的公共课程，Omega们还需学习礼仪、烹饪、园艺插花，这些关斌的新室友Edward喜欢的科目。他们在锦衣玉食中等待成为某一位Alpha的贤内助——他们是美丽的筹码，不仅知书达理，且上得厅堂下得厨房，带着金钱和权利从这一家走入下一家。Alpha们则被严格要求培养成各界的精英，以待接手家族事务。  
Joey便是从这里毕业的优秀Alpha。  
Edward和Tommy在眉眼上有几分相似，但性格温和内敛，和开朗火爆的Tommy大相径庭。  
这里的多数Omega在入学前就早有婚约，因为家庭变故而提前步入婚姻甚至辍学的也并不在少数。Edward的未婚夫比他大一岁，是政坛某位人物的次子，虽然算不上极品金龟婿，也算是Edward家由商从政的一块敲门砖。这门婚事板上钉钉，待Edward毕业，他们就会完婚。  
Edward是很喜欢他的未婚夫的。用他的话来说，对方是全天下最温柔的Alpha了。  
关斌听着他的描述，莫名地想起张宁的临别一吻，不由得心跳加速。  
“你有冇未婚夫呀？”Edward问他的时候脸颊红红的，有点害羞。  
关斌摇摇头。  
“哦……咁你有冇中意嘅人？”  
关斌想了想，点点头又摇摇头。  
Edward见他欲言又止的样子，便没再追问，只祝福道：“你放心啦，有情人会终成眷属噶。”  
Edward的头发软软黄黄的，贴着鬓角，给人一种温暖阳光的感觉。圆圆的鹅蛋形脸，眼睛也是圆圆亮亮的，说起话来语气软绵绵，像一个做工精致的陶瓷娃娃。  
再加上他与Tommy的那几分相似，关斌更对他生出多几分怜惜亲近来。  
他笑着说谢谢。

学校的环境极好，学生们也极有修养，母亲担心的事情没有发生。大约这样的人和事并不少见，又或是所有人都知道，无论过去是如何光景，当下的身份才是最应该着眼的。  
可关斌总觉得很压抑，杨生和母亲问起近况，他只说一切都好。  
圣诞假期前的最后一天，Edward本来计划与未婚夫约会，却不知昨天在烹饪课上尝错了什么东西，过敏起了一脖子红疹，急急忙忙送到医务室挂上吊瓶。  
症状虽然很轻，但密集的红疹又疼又痒，难受却不能抠挠，Edward又急又委屈地掉下眼泪来。  
约会计划自然是泡汤了，Edward却执着地想要在这一天把亲手制作的姜饼屋送给未婚夫。  
瞧着他眼泪汪汪的懊恼样子，关斌只好自告奋勇替他到Alpha宿舍去送这份礼物。

小心翼翼地托着礼物盒穿过Beta生活区到达Alpha们的领地，腺体敏感地捕捉路过的每一位Alpha的气息，令关斌双腿发软，只得加快了脚步好快些完成任务。  
Edward的未婚夫的确如他描述的那样看起来高大稳重，关斌忐忑地走过去表明来意。  
他没有问Edward的状况，只是面无表情地接过盒子并道谢。关斌转身的时候，余光看到他把那个礼物盒径直抛进了垃圾桶。  
这便是Edward心向往之的全天下最温柔的Alpha，他们很快就会步入婚姻殿堂。  
也是。父母之命媒妁之言，谁又规定了他必须对强加的姻缘满怀期待？

关斌感到某一种情绪到了胀破的边缘，飞快地从楼群中穿过。一边走着，一边给Tommy发去短信，他想见见他。  
看到宿舍楼下站着的人时，他几乎以为自己情绪崩溃到产生了幻觉。  
“张……宁？”  
“三少。”张宁朝他弯了弯腰，“老爷叫我嚟接你……”  
“车我返屋企。”关斌打断他。  
斩钉截铁，像命令，却是请求。

轿车开至山脚下又下起了瓢泼大雨，车内气温骤降。关斌坐在副驾驶位上，望着车窗外被雨水模糊扭曲的景物。  
“停车。”  
“三少……”  
“你停车。”语气不像上一句那样坚决，反而有点泄了气。  
张宁只得靠边将车子停下。  
雨滴敲打车顶的声音仿佛也敲在人的心上，车里可以听见两人的呼吸声。  
两相对视，气氛莫名变得焦灼。  
关斌的眼眶有些红，气闷多于难过。望着张宁十年如一日温和得体的神情，更添些许不忿。  
然后他直起身子凑近了张宁，吻上他的唇。大量Omega信息素随之被释放。  
这是赤裸裸的勾引，也是挑衅。  
张宁坦然地反客为主，捧住他的脸加深这个吻。  
舌尖在彼此的口腔中纠缠交战，张宁任由关斌放肆地吮吸着他的唇，又在他气势减弱的之后展开攻势。  
一时间啧啧的水声都快盖过了雨声。

这个失控的吻在张宁抚摸过他的腺体那一刻戛然而止。关斌狠狠颤抖了一下，便将人轻轻推开。  
张宁意犹未尽地在他唇上又啄了一下，才低声对他说：“你屋企个菲佣唔老实，最好快啲换咗佢。”  
关斌的视线瞟过张宁两腿间的鼓包，又回到张宁脸上，眨了眨眼说：“我知。”  
然后得意地看到张宁的笑容僵了一秒。  
“你唔使送我上去了。”他将人再次推开，“俾返把遮我，我自己返去。”

关斌打着那把伞走近雨里，渐行渐远。  
张宁不由得勾起嘴角，目送他一步步消失在视线里。  
原以为钓上的是头绵羊，如今看来竟是只炸毛的小狐狸。分明什么都知道，却装作什么都不知道。

关斌回到房间，拉开了床头柜最后一格的抽屉。两盒抑制剂赫然躺在里面。

TBC.


End file.
